The Power of Dreams
by amykay
Summary: Episode insert for Beneath the Surface. So what was Jack really dreaming about?


The Power of Dreams

Rating: T (one bad word, and not too graphic sexual situations)  
Spoilers: Beneath the Surface, Broca Divide  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from SG-1, and am not profiting from them.  
Description: This was done for a Sam/Jack ficathon. The person requested angst, kink, and episode based. She requested not to have pwp, ooc, and fluff.

Special thanks to Jenn, for providing fabulous beta duties.

Jonah was breaking the rules, but he didn't care.

They were in a dark corner of the engine room. All it would take is someone coming in for a late night check of the gauges, and they were caught. But he didn't care.

He knew getting caught would mean a five-day stay in the infirmary, since the penalty for breaking the rules was the same as the treatment for night sickness. But he didn't care.

He was finally alone with Thera. She had her hand down his pants and it felt too damn good to worry about a late night check of the gauges, or a treatment for night sickness.

He was hungry for her. He felt like he had waited years for this. For a moment he tried to remember just how long he had known her. An alarm in his head went off when he realized he couldn't remember how and when he had met her, but was quickly silenced as a shiver went up his spine. Thera had quickened the pace of her hand, and Jonah found he couldn't concentrate on anything but the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He had to have her – now. He pressed her deeper into the corner, deeper into the shadows. In an instant, he had her out of her pants. He ran his fingers along the inside of her thighs and then into her. She was hot and wet and ready for him.

"Jonah"

He smiled. She wanted him too.

"Jonah!" This time it was said too loudly. Someone was going to hear them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was gently shaken. The image of a nearly naked Thera faded away.

He abruptly sat up and saw Thera leaning over his cot.

"Jonah, you're going to be late for your shift" she told him and then smiled. "You were dead to the world for a few moments. I was starting to wonder if I would ever get you up."

He smiled as he choked back a retort about her getting him up in more ways than one. He then wondered where that idea came from, that wasn't something he would normally say. _Or was it?_

"You go on ahead. I just need a minute to, uh, finish waking up."

She got up and walked away, turning once to smile at him. It was the same smile she flashed him at the beginning of his dream. He was going to have a hard time getting through his morning shift.

Now _this_ was more like it.

It was very late at night when Thera came by his cot. She told Jonah that she had a surprise for him. He quietly got out of his cot and they tiptoed past their sleeping colleagues. Jonah started to ask where they were going, but Thera quieted him. Checking first to make sure no one was around; she grabbed his hand and led him to Brenna's office.

As Thera closed the door behind her she explained that Brenna changed her mind about her suggestions. They were going to implement Thera's plans. Brenna was so pleased with her that she gave Thera a key to her office. The explanation ended with Thera leaping into Jonah's arms.

It was all the prodding he needed. As he kissed her, his hands started to work at the buttons of her shirt. He was dying to know if a naked Thera looked as she did in his dream the other night. She stilled his hands and pulled away. She then had another surprise for him. From behind her back she pulled out a length of rope.

He looked at the rope and then at her. She wore a huge smile on her face. "I want you to tie me up" she nodded at Brenna's desk. "To that chair."

It took his brain a few moments to process the information. This was so unlike Thera; but then again he really hadn't gotten to know her on a personal level, so maybe it was. He reached for the rope and her smile grew bigger.

She sat down in the chair and put her hands behind her. He wasted no time in honoring her request. He put the last knot in the rope and then backed up to look at her. His mind was racing with ideas of what to do next. He ran his hand up her arm and to the buttons on her shirt. He began to unbutton them and this time he proceeded without interruption. When he got the last one undone he looked into her eyes for a final confirmation.

She met his gaze and nodded slightly. "I trust you, sir."

The words hit him like a fist in the gut. He stumbled back a few steps and gasped for air.

In his cot, he woke in time to prevent himself from falling to the floor. "Oh for crying out loud!" he said and was rewarded with a 'shush' from the man sleeping in the cot next to him.

He slammed his head into the pillow. If these dreams continued he would voluntarily turn himself in for night sickness treatment. In the meantime he focused on the last part of the dream, the part that disturbed him so much. Thera had called him 'sir' like she did earlier when they met with Karlan. What did it mean and why did it bother him to hear her say it?

A few nights later Jonah lay in his cot, trying again to squelch his desire after yet another erotic dream. This one had been different. He and Thera had been alone again, but not here. It was a place he didn't recognize. It was a locker room. He had returned from…

_a mission _

…somewhere and was rummaging through his locker. He turned around and was surprised to see Thera standing there. He mumbled an apology, but she grabbed his shirt, pushed him up against the locker and kissed him roughly. He pushed her away long enough to ask her what she was doing.

"I want you" she growled and pulled him in for another kiss.

His body began to respond as his mind protested. Something was wrong with Thera. He didn't want to stop but…

_Carter_

…Thera was nightsick; she wasn't herself. She needed help, so reluctantly Jonah pushed her away. He knew he had to find help for her. However, Thera wasn't deterred. In fact, it enraged her. She grabbed his shirt and threw him down on the bench.

"Don't you want me?" she asked in the same animalistic growl as before. She climbed on top of him and he knew that she could feel the answer to her question.

He tried reasoning with her. She ignored him as she threw herself on top of him. He knew that his rational side was losing the battle. He had to get her off of him immediately or he was going to end upfucking her right in front of…

_The SGC_

…his colleagues. He rolled her over and she landed on the floor with a painful thud. Her eyes cleared briefly, and he took advantage of the moment. He told her he was taking her to see the doctor. He woke up shortly after.

As his mind replayed the dream, he began to realize that it might be a memory as opposed to a dream. Karlan had told him about the dreams he had. It figured Karlan had dreams about a glowing puddle, while he was stuck with the X-rated ones starring Thera. He rolled over one last time and tried to concentrate on something else. The mines where he last worked were a good, safe bet.

Jonah tossed and turned in his cot. He was restless. His mind was filled with garbled images. More glimpses into his past life. He didn't know who or how they did it, but somehow his team had been enslaved and given new identities.

The strange thing was that while some memories had returned intact, others were still only glimpses. Plus he didn't know what his real name was, or where he had come from. He was also hell-bent on figuring out who 'Homer' was.

Earlier in the evening, after lights-out, he had sat with Thera and talked some more about their memories. She made a comment about liking some things about their new life. He questioned her about it, but he knew what she was referencing. He had admitted to her remembering feelings. They were feelings for her, although he had left the 'for her' part out. However, he also knew they were feelings he had never acted on. He still wasn't sure why, but in their other…

_real?_

…life she was off-limits to him. There were rules in place keeping the two of them apart. As he sat there with her head on his shoulder, he thought about acting on his desires. He could have easily pulled her into the shadows and made his dream from a few nights ago a reality. But something was holding him back. Whatever the situation was back home, it was strong enough to be imprinted into his subconscious. Thera was off-limits.

He shifted in his cot and pulled out the meal bowl he had traded for. He looked at it a moment before turning it over and laying it on the cot. It meant something to him, he just wasn't sure what. As he drifted off to sleep, he hoped his dream tonight would focus on someone other than Thera.

He couldn't help but think that he might have lost his chance with her forever.


End file.
